Beginner's Guide
This is a beginner's guide to The World RPG. Character Selection When you start, you're faced with a character selection screen. You can press arrows keys to navigate through the screen: *The right arrow key leads to STR '''hero section. *The '''down arrow key leads to AGI '''hero section. *The '''left arrow key leads to INT '''hero section. You can '''click once to look at hero information. You can click again to select that character. Keep in mind that you cannot repick your character after choosing one. You are restricted to 5 minutes ingame to choose the hero, afterwards you can only load previous characters you may have. Multichoice heros: Some heros have variants, when chosen, you will be asked which one you want: * Paladin : Choose paladin or crusader * Mage : choose fire, ice, wind, lightning mage * Soul weaver : choose soul weaver or blood weaver Adding Stats Every time you level your character from 1-400, you will recieve four stat points. From 400-420 the stat gain is increased to 40 per level. It is up to you to distribute these points. To distribute them, all you have to do is type "-str ##", "-agi ##", or "-int ##". You must replace the ## with a number between 1 and 99. *Example: -agi 23 Your stats will show up on the statusboard '''in the top right hand corner of the screen. If that is not enough description to locate it, here is a picture... The Bag Each player receives a bag with 15 slots (in addition to the 6 on the hero) as soon as he starts the game. You can increase bags slots by 1 if you get a '''Token. To access the bag, simply press the ESC button on your keyboard. A bag will appear on the spot the player is standing at. Bind the bag with one of the keyboard numbers (Ctrl + #) to easily select it. If you press W''' while having the bag selected, you will change to the next page with slots. If you press it on the final slot page, you will return to the first one. The Camera You can change camera distance ingame using '''"-cam ##" , and hold it in current distance with "-hold". You must replace the ## with number between 50 and 190. Tips *You can only load one character per game. *Try playing with more players, as the EXP you get increases based on number of players in the room. *When you level up, you restore HP and MP. Using quest scrolls to level up at right times can serve as good potions. *Save often to avoid losing your progress on possible disconnection, as you can still play after saving your character. *Try saving replays whenever you obtain item or level. They may serve as methods to prove you're playing legitimately when confronted by other suspicious players. You can save your character by simply typing "'-save filename'". Then, the game will create a folder in your War3 which contains your saved code. In game, patrol button (P) changed to now drop all items you currently hold on hero. All the items dropped this way becomes binded, so care when using. When you press (P) again on these items, you pick them up back. Leveling Tips Depending on your class, it may be more easier or difficult at first to group up a good amount of mobs. You should always aim to get the highest amount of enemies killed with the least spell casted (unless you have ranged mobs all around, like in the Calidi Forest, in which case it's just easier to take down one small group at a time). Also, remember: the more players you have on that session, the faster you will level up, even if they are not actively helping you kill mobs. From 0 to 110-120, you can level up without getting outside the 3 starter maps i.e [[Alfon Forest mobs|'Alfon Forest']], [[Kobolt Camp mobs|'Kobolt Camp']], and [[Calidi Forest mobs|'Calidi Forest']]. You'll have to farm Protector of Nature a couple of times. From 120 to 200 it can be tricky. If you are willing to go for Ruler of the Lav Sea, you can easily jump to 180 in no time, though it will require you to restart your game when you kill it. (Remember, raid bosses can only be summoned once per game) After this, and i'm sure you have realised: You either have to keep jumping from one zone to another, or farm Raid Bosses; while their difficulty can prove challenging to solo players or inexperienced group of peoples, they give and absurd amount of XP that can be worth an hour farming normal mobs somewhere else.Category:Guide